Эксперименты Тележниковой
by Kisassi
Summary: Она не помнит, кто она, но продолжает жить. Саманта - женская форма имени Сэмюэль, которое произошло от имени Самуил, от которого и произошло русское имя Самойло. Дженет - форма Джейн, являющееся женским вариантом Джона. Джон - Иоанн - Иван - Иванна. Cart - телега, повозка. Так что: Самуила Тележникова - Саманта Картер, Иванна Фролова - Дженет Фрейзер.


Вот что Иванна Фролова, главный технолог, терпеть не могла – это внеурочные подъемы. Нет, когда от нее действительно требовалось прийти в три-четыре-пять утра – она не возражала. Ну… Не очень громко – работа есть работа и ничего тут не поделаешь. Но она готовилась к этому заранее. А когда ее выдергивали вот так внезапно, бешено стучась в ворота, и надо было бежать на завод вот прямо сейчас, Иванна чувствовала, что что-то где-то в ее жизни пошло сильно не так.  
Рявкнув что-то в духе: «Сейчас открою!», она накинула поверх ночной рубашки старую шаль и вышла во двор. За воротами, едва видимый в сером предрассветном мареве, топтался кто-то с ежиком коротких светлых волос и в белом халате, надетом поверх явно чужой спецовки. Это могла быть только…  
— Сё-ё-ё-ёма! – простонала Иванна. – Ну зааче-е-ем?!  
Сёма Тележникова – женщина ненамного младше самой Иванны, но всего-то лаборант. Точнее – к счастью лаборант. Еще в первый день, когда она пришла на работу и чуть ли не с порога прочитала мужикам лекцию о разнице в расположении половых органов и о том, что это никому никогда не мешало, Фролова чувствовала, что дело пахнет жареным. Пусть Сёма ей и нравилась, но Иванна боялась, что та когда-нибудь всё-таки сломает палку, которую так упорно перегибает.  
Вот и сейчас…  
— Ты мне поможешь или нет? – озверело спросила Тележникова.  
— Что случилось-то?  
— Я перевернула флягу с горячим маслом.  
Фролова вдохнула поглубже. Выдохнула.  
— Ты… - начала она и опять вдохнула и выдохнула. - Так все, одеваюсь, иду. Будем выходить из ситуации. Думать, как…  
— Надо все вымыть, - сказала Сёма, - я хотела сама, но подумала, что лучше позвать тебя.  
— Молодец, - похоронным тоном отозвалась Иванна. – Ох, не погладит нас по голове Георгий Семенович.  
Она не стала слушать: «А он узнает?» Сёмы, уйдя в дом. Одеваться она умела быстро. Всю жизнь, как говорила ее мама, торопилась неизвестно куда, а сейчас, спасибо постоянным подъемам, отработала процесс.

Когда она выскочила за ворота – прошло секунд тридцать, но они, вместе с Тележниковой, все равно припустили к заводу.  
Иванна полагала, что что-то когда-то в ее жизни пошло не так. Ей никогда не нравилась работа на маслозаводе. Да по большому счету, ей вообще не нравилось производство. Она уже тысячу раз успела пожалеть, что в юности своей не попала в военный госпиталь. Пусть бы могла там погибнуть, пусть бы родители ее не простили, но, может быть, нашла бы себя. Так у Сёмы было что-то похожее. Фролова не спрашивала, что Тележникова делала не в свою смену на заводе и чего вообще подходила к флягам, которыми должны были заниматься рабочие. Как-то раз она спрашивала о её очередных махинациях и Сёма, диковато глянув на Иванну попросила лист бумаги и карандаш. А потом много часов подряд пыталась вдолбить в уже распухшую голову Фроловой свои безумные расчеты и формулы. Ну, с точки зрения Иванны безумные, а с точки зрения самой Тележниковой вполне даже нормальные и даже очевидные.  
— Чего ты тут торчишь? – спросила тогда Иванна. – Чего не в Москве? Ты бы могла многого достичь.  
— Пыталась, - коротко ответила Сёма.  
— И что?  
— Прогнали.  
И отвернулась, не желая продолжать разговор. Как обрубила.  
В общем, у Сёмы в голове было много такого, что мешало ей быть просто лаборантом и отслеживать прирост бактериальных культур в кефире.

Вот потому они и бежали стремглав на завод, чтоб скрыть результаты ночной деятельности Сёмы. А жирность масла на выходе найдут как догнать, не в первый раз же. Главное, чтоб никто не заметил, а то если кто-то увидит, как течет по сточным трубам масло – головы точно полетят. И, в первую очередь, голова Георгия Семеновича, как директора маслозавода, пусть он тут и совсем ни при чём. Его и так постоянно пытаются отправить на пенсию – внуков растить, а он не хочет, потому что знает, что люди, которые на его место метят, развалят все, что смогут, а чего не смогут – так расшатают. Да и не хочется губить Сёму, ей же и так несладко.  
— Тележникова, ты доиграешься, - мрачно говорила Иванна, проливая трубы кипятком.  
Сёма ответила что-то невпопад.

Они все-таки справились и остатки масла ушли в канализацию, не оставив нигде ни намека. Жирность стабилизировали и, в общем-то, все проблемы решили, кроме того, что обе в эту ночь почти не спали.

Начался обычный трудовой день, но вечером, уже собираясь домой, Иванна таки повторила просьбу.  
— Я серьезно, - сказала она Сёме, - постарайся хотя бы на пару месяцев обойтись без прожектов. Прошу тебя.  
— Угу, - и не ответ даже вовсе.  
— Тебе ничего, а у меня дочь.  
Сёма посмотрела на нее своими светлыми, чистыми, ясными глазами и сказала обижено:  
— Это было подло.  
— Зато честно, - ответила Фролова.  
Когда вопрос касался детей вообще и Кати в частности, Сёма сразу «сдувалась» и прекращала спорить. К дочке Иванны она относилась по-особенному, так, что Фролова иногда даже шутила не настоящая ли та ей мать. В шутке, как обычно, была доля шутки, если задумать о деталях.  
— Я постараюсь, - сказала Сёма.  
— Постарайся.

И она так и сделала. Тихо занималась своими непосредственными обязанностями, ходила в столовую, иногда в кино, как выходные были. Ну, не без стычек с коллегами и не без попыток напоить Даню Иванова, но это обычное дело.

А потом, прошел едва месяц, как раз в воскресенье, Сёма завалилась домой к Иванне. В первую секунду Фролова решила, что та пьяная, потом, что та поссорилась с мужчиной. То, что никакого мужчины у Сёмы и в помине не было – не имело значения. Мало ли, вдруг Иванна просто плохо знает. Но дело было значительно хуже.  
— Я так больше не могу, - простонала Сёма.  
Она сидела, уперев локти в стол и закрыв лицо руками.  
— Что с теть-Семой? – шепотом спросила Катя.  
— Попробую узнать, - ответила дочке Иванна, - а ты пока уйди, а то заметит еще, что при тебе плачет – расстроится.  
Катя кивнула и быстро юркнула к себе. Пусть ей было всего двенадцать, но она подчас лучше разбиралась в людях, чем умудренная опытом старшая Фролова. Оно и не странно – в детдоме или силой надо брать или хитростью. А первое к щупленькой Кате не относилось явно.  
Иванна налила стакан воды и поставила перед Тележниковой. Это, обычно, помогало, хотя кофе был бы лучше.  
— Что случилось? – спросила Иванна.  
Сёма залпом выпила стакан и молча уставилась на Фролову. Та поняла, что ошибалась: Тележникова не плакала, просто казалась вымотанной донельзя.  
— Я так больше не могу. Как ты не понимаешь, всё не так. Всё-всё. И я вот, и ты, и Даня… Даня же десяток разных языков знает, а тоже торчит с нами на заводе…  
— У всех всё не так, - спокойно ответила Иванна. – Рая разводится, а Степанов в очередной раз…  
— Неважно! – перебила ее Сёма. – Не в этом дело. Просто что-то в мире плохо, что-то не так. Какие-то детали, мы не замечаем, а они есть.  
— У всех бывает что-то плохое.  
— Нет, есть и хорошее… Вот Катя, почему тебе разрешили удочерить её просто так, без мужа?  
На этом месте все терпение Иванны слетело в момент.  
— Хватит. Не смей говорить про Катюшу.  
— Извини, я не хотела. Ты же знаешь, я её тоже люблю, но… Но… Тебе не кажется это странным?  
— Мне кажется странным то, что ты порешь чушь.  
Сёма снова закрыла лицо руками, а потом резко опустила их и встала.  
— Ты права. Извини. Я пойду.  
— Куда, мать твою? – Иванна схватила Тележникову за руку. – Никуда не пойдешь, пока толком не объяснишь.  
И Сёма объяснила. Объяснила про то, как не может спать, потому что видит вещи, понять которые не может. Формулы, вычисления, технику, которой не существует, людей, которых никогда не встречала. Далекие звёзды и целую Вселенную.  
— Ты слишком много слушаешь радио, - сказала ей Иванна.  
Но Сёма покачала головой и стала говорить о вычислительных машинах, которые могут существовать, но еще не существуют. О том, как её разработки всех устраивали… До какого-то момента, когда ей сказали переехать сюда и не поднимать головы. Но она не может, просто не может не пытаться восстановить хоть часть того, что помнит, но не может помнить.  
— Это хуже, чем пьянство, - сказала она, судорожно схватив Фролову за руку. – Мне это нужно, понимаешь, Ива, нужно!  
И приходилось успокаивать её, гладить по голове, и говорить чушь о том, что все будет хорошо. А потом Фролова попыталась отвлечь подругу от тяжелых мыслей.  
— Сёма… Это от Семёна, что ли? – спросила она.  
— Нет, - Тележникова набрала воздуха перед ответом, - от Самойлы. Меня по святцам еще называли, а папа мой в тот день выпивши был и сказал, что я мальчик, вот и выбрали имя.  
— А при крещении не поменяли?  
— Не до того было. А тебя? За что Иванной то назвали?  
— Ни за что! – слегка обиделась та. – Просто здесь редко встречается такое имя. Но оно нормальное.  
Сёма хихикнула, а потом рассмеялась в голос. Это был немного нездоровый смех, с истеричными нотками, но Иванна решила, что это уже лучше, чем то, что было до этого. А потом они стали говорить о Дане и других работниках, и, уже совсем поздно ночью, Сёма ушла из ее дома вполне спокойная и радостная.  
— Все хорошо? – спросила выскользнувшая из темноты комнаты Катя.  
— Да. Подслушивала?  
— А куда мне было деваться?  
Действительно, дом у них маленький. Да и не было ничего такого, что бы Иванна хотела скрывать от Кати. Не мужчина же пришел и не любовью они с ним занимались. Да и случись такое – то тоже, наверное, от Кати не скрывала. Двенадцать лет девке, не маленькая уже.  
— Все не очень хорошо, - сказала Катя.  
— Все будет, - привычно ответила Иванна, не уточняя, что именно будет.

А потом весна окончательно выскочила в лето, Катя поехала в пионерлагерь, а Сёма почти забыла о своей тоске. Хотя, скорее, это из-за того, что она продолжила какие-то эксперименты. Георгий Семнович хватался за свою лысую голову, но ничего не мог сделать.

Годовщину Лизы с Ваней они праздновали все вместе, дома у Овечкиных. Фролова надеялась, что никто ничего не учудит, потому что первую помощь как-то всегда оказывалось некому кроме неё оказывать. И зашел разговор о мужчинах… Точнее его Ваня, на правах хозяина, начал.  
— Вот скажи мне, - начал он едва ворочая заплетающимся языком, - Ив…ванн…ушка, хы-хы, чего у тебя мужика нет?  
— Нет и нет, - ответила Иванна.  
— Я не понимаю, - гнул Ваня, - ты красивая, ну, низенькая, рыженькая, с…  
Он на своей груди показал с чем именно за что получил подзатыльник от жены, которая на него еще и шикнула, но куда там.  
— Вот я и… Чего у тебя мужика-то нет?  
— Да много у кого нет, - подала голос Валька, жена Дани, который уже дремал, уложив голову на стол, - вон, у Сёмы тоже нет…  
— Не, ну так то Сёма, там смотреть не на что и она… того.  
Стоящая за его спиной Тележникова так и замерла. Иванна видела как пару минут та сверлила затылок Вани взглядом, а потом молча грохнула об стол тарелкой, которую держала и ушла.  
— Это чего было? – спросил хозяин, хлопая глазами.  
— Ты дурак. Вот что это было, - огрызнулась на мужа Лиза.

Иванна наспех попрощалась и выскочила следом за Тележниковой. Сёма подождала её и они пошли вместе. Их тени двоились и прыгали от света из окон.  
— А, если подумать, я же могла бы быть твоим мужем, - сказала Сёма  
В её голосе не было ни следа от выпитого, но Иванна не обольщалась.  
— Тебе надо проспаться, - сказала она.  
— Нет, ну подумай, имя у меня мужское, все всегда говорят, что веду я себя как мужик, интересуюсь мужскими вещами, физикой той же, почему не…  
— Потому что ты не мужик, - ответила ей Фролова резко. – Хватит, дойдем до дома, ляжешь спать, а с утра к тебе Ваня извиняться еще прибежит.  
— Да не в этом дело… Ива, я некрасивая?  
Фролова хотела ответить какую-то банальность, но Тележникова остановилась и встала перед ней, что Иванна чуть было на нее не налетела.  
— Мать же ж твою… Красивая, конечно красивая.  
— А честно?  
— Честно – красивая, - буркнула Иванна, - были бы еще волосы длинные, в косе, нормальные платья носила бы, да лицо красила – загляденье была бы, а не женщина. Нихрена этот Ваня не понимает.  
— Спасибо! Ты тоже красивая!  
— Ага. Рассол дома есть? А то на работу еще такая хорошая придешь.  
Она фыркнула и заговорила о какой-то мелочи. Вроде того, как прижилась рассада, Фролова радостно поддержала тему.

Распрощавшись с Сёмой у ее калитки, Иванна задумалась. Нет, ну ясное дело, что все хватили лишнего, это она не пьянеет почти, да и старается не сильно гулять, чтоб в случае чего быть хоть одним здравомыслящим человеком. Но всё равно… Всё равно получилась некрасивая ситуация. И Ваня с его взглядами, и Сёма с её убеждениями. И ведь не поверила она словам Иванны.

То, что случилось – произошло будто само по себе. Иванне казалось, что начала Сёма, а та говорила, что начала все Фролова. В общем, они оказались на кухне у Иванны, целуясь.  
Ей бы стоило оттолкнуть Сёму или сделать еще что-то, но она могла только мягко отвечать. Это не было похоже ни на какой другой поцелуй: у Иванны было не так много опыта, но из четверых мужчин, с которыми она целовалась, трое были грубее, а у четвертого была жутко колючая щетина. А у Сёмы – нет…  
Иванна все-таки оттолкнула Тележникову. Даже не так: отодвинула скорее или сама отодвинулась.  
— Нельзя, - сказала она, - вдруг кто-то узнает. Ты представляешь, что с нами сделают?  
— Лечить будут, - ответила Сёма. – Мне плевать.  
Ее глаза потемнели и вообще лицо выглядело довольно страшно, но Иванна не боялась. По крайней мере, не боялась Сёмы, а боялась самой себя, потому что её тянуло снова поцеловаться, стащить платье Тележниковой, смять её соски, почувствовать её кожу и не быть, не быть одной…  
— Тебе плевать, - медленно сказала она, - а мне…  
— Не смей говорить о Кате! – рявкнула Сёма. – Не прячься за неё! Это трусливо и подло. Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь собрать хоть часть себя, хоть крупицу своей личности – ты говоришь о Кате! Прекрати.  
— Ты не понимаешь последствий, - ответила Иванна, расстегивая пуговицы на боку собственного платья.  
— Какая разница? – спросила Сёма, помогая ей. – Мы все равно здесь в ловушке. Нам не выбраться.  
— Прекрати, - попросила Иванна, сама не зная, что именно просит прекратить.  
Она таки стянула платье Сёмы, а та её трусы. Они запутались в руках и ногах и чуть было не повалились на пол, сметя со стола чашки и чайник. Ложки обижено звякнули. Иванна застонала от досады.  
— Извини, - сказала Сёма. – Я куплю...  
— Ага.  
Они уже обе были голые, Иванна лежала на столе, а Сёма наваливалась на нее сверху, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. «Не хватало еще, чтоб у стола ножки подломились, с нашим-то счастьем» - подумала Фролова и провела руками по рёбрам Сёмы. Та не была настолько худой, как иногда распинался тот же Ваня, просто на месте не сидела вот жира и не было. От мыслей пришлось отвлечься, потому что Сёма прикусила сосок Иванны и принялась его посасывать.  
— Да что ты…о-о-о! – попыталась возмутиться та сначала, а потом почувствовала, как тянет внизу живота.  
А потом Сёма потянула её за короткие волосы и поцеловала, стараясь как можно теснее прижать к себе. Это было совсем новое чувство и безумно знакомое одновременно, будто что-то такое уже случалось, но Иванна забыла. Сейчас Сёма опустит пальцы, длинные, слегка мозолистые, на пах Иванны и будет какое-то время несильно дергать волосы там и водить ногтями, дразня и растирая выступившую влагу, а сама Иванна будет мять и тискать соски Сёмы, и все это целуясь, сталкиваясь носами и фыркая от щекотки.  
Так оно и произошло, а потом, когда первое возбуждение прошло, Иванна почувствовала, что ее спине неудобно, да и стол нехорошо поскрипывал, так что они перебрались в спальню и еще не спали какое-то время. А утром пошли на работу вдвоем.  
Это никого особо не волновало. Фролова и Тележникова были подругами, все это знали, и ни для кого не было странным, что одна у другой может заночевать. Мало ли, засиделись, не идти же домой по темноте…

Так это и продолжалось, немного судорожно, но Иванна чувствовала, что так и должно было быть, да и Сёма будто перестала нервничать.

А потом потерялось несколько вагонов масла. Точнее, конечно же, их украли. Георгий Семенович укатил разбираться, но понятно было всем, что его таки отправят на пенсию.  
— И что делать? – спрашивала Иванна.  
Конечно, она спрашивала риторически, но Сёма ответила.  
— Я знаю, как нам вернуть масло.  
Они, на этот раз, были дома у Тележниковой.  
— Правда, и как же? — спросила Иванна.  
— Мы создадим его из воздуха.  
И снова посмотрела глаза в глаза. Жуткая привычка.  
— Ты пила? – спросила Иванна.  
— Нет. Но у меня есть разработка, которая поможет.  
— Ты понимаешь, как это звучит? – спросила Фролова.  
Она думала, что может сделать со спятившей Тележниковой, но ничего не шло в голову.  
— Идем, - сказала Сёма, вскакивая, - я тебе кое-что покажу…

У нее в сарае был механизм. Странный, непохожий ни на что, что Иванна когда либо видела, но в нем появлялось масло. Из ниоткуда, просто, светясь, образовывалось в открытом сверху контейнере с гладкими стенками. Как по волшебству.  
— Что это за фокус? – спросила Фролова.  
— Это не фокус, это наука, - ответила ей Сёма. – Если бы я смогла уменьшить расход энергии… И перенести это все на завод.  
— Ты сумасшедшая, - решилась Иванна, - но я помогу тебе.  
— Хорошо. И уходи. Если что достанется только мне.  
Она послушалась ее, что ж делать…  
В тот день Фролова впервые опоздала на работу. Если бы было куда опаздывать. Маслозавод взорвался, пострадало несколько человек, но не очень серьезно. Кроме Тележниковой. Ей сказали, что Сёма умерла. Иванна не верила, но ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как жить дальше.

— Подполковник Картер!  
— Сэм!  
— Картер, приди в себя!  
— Подруга, ты с нами?  
Она открыла глаза и посмотрела в обеспокоенные лица команды. В ее голове еще маячили воспоминания, порожденные подсознанием и действием инопланетной технологи виртуальной реальности, но они уходили на задний план.  
— Я с вами, Вала, - сказала Саманта, пытаясь подняться.  
— Не сметь! – голосу доктора Лэм мог позавидовать армейский сержант. – Постельный режим на три дня. И вам всем полчаса – не больше.  
Сколько раз они попадались на эту удочку и все равно: Картер оказалась подключенной к компьютеру на очередной планете. Видимо, ее отсоединили и привезли на базу.  
— Почему я не пришла в себя сразу? – спросила Сэм.  
— Подсознание отказывалось воспринимать реальность, - ответил Дэниел, - мозгу нужно было время.  
Сэм снова посмотрела на друзей и улыбнулась им, пусть на душе у нее и было невероятно горько.


End file.
